


keep my eyes on you.

by ourkyuu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cunnilingus, Female Reader, Nonbinary Hange Zoë, Oral Sex, Other, Vaginal Fingering, hange has no set gender - up for interp, might b ooc im sorry besties, reader is cheeky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-06
Updated: 2021-03-06
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:56:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29875977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourkyuu/pseuds/ourkyuu
Summary: to say you weren't completely infatuated with hange zoe would be a complete and utter lie. ever since meeting the rowdy section commander you could hardly get them off your mind, sans when fighting titans that is, and people had noticed.more specifically, hange had noticed.
Relationships: Hange Zoë/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 69





	keep my eyes on you.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first smut and it was so incredibly embarrassing to write but. here we are

to say you weren't completely infatuated with hange zoe would be a complete and utter lie. ever since meeting the rowdy section commander you could hardly get them off your mind, sans when fighting titans that is, and people had noticed.

more specifically, hange had noticed.

you didn't really have much of an issue with hange being aware of your infatuation, in fact – you were glad they were aware. it made it easier for you to confess your feelings. plus, their behavior around you never changed, and sometimes it felt like they never knew at all.

but they did. they definitely did.

you could see it in their eyes anytime you stared at them from across the mess hall. you could see it in the way they would gauge your reaction when they knew they were doing something attractive.

so, you fought back. you showed your attraction to them as well. never let them forget it.

if they were telling you about a new experiment, you would listen – maintaining eye contact the entire conversation. if they were bored, you would entertain them with questions about their opinions on the titans or you would tell them all about the scout gossip.

soon it became a competition.

you would watch hange, and they would prove that they knew you were watching them.

but like all games, when two people get too into it – the game gets out of hand.

one night you and hange were alone in their quarters, discussing a new way to capture a titan for an experiment. the entire time you watched as hange moved their arms around excitedly while discussing the titans. making sure to hang onto every word spoken by them and keeping eye contact.

but hange was watching you too. they would pause throughout their long tirades to ask you to pass them water, and knowing you were watching their every move – would drink it slowly and then lick their lips. they were doing it on purpose. you knew they were. so, you fought back – as you always do.

you started to inch closer every few minutes. slowly cozyzing up to the section commander until you were practically on their lap.

you turned around to face hange, who was talking about some titan sample they wanted to get,

“hange.” you said, voice barely above a whisper.

hange paused, “yes my dear?”

you smirked, and fully pulled yourself on their lap, “aren't you gonna do something?” you said, while never breaking eye contact.

“what is it you would like me to do, my dear?” hange replied easily, knowing they had the upper hand.

“don't make yourself seem like a fool, section commander. you're a smart person. act like it.” once again, you had leveled the playing field.

hange pulled you into a position so that you were now straddling hange's lap.

“fine. but before i 'do' anything – admit i won the game.”

you paused.

“what?”

“you heard me. admit i won this little game of yours and i'll do what you want.”

you considered the offer for a moment.

“no.” you said plainly.

“no? but i thought you wanted me to do something for you, or to you.”

“i do, but you haven't won any game section commander. so, i refuse.”

hange laughed, a light sound, “you're a clever one, i'll give you that. but since you will not meet my terms, it's time for me to go.”

hange tried to pull themselves out of the straddle but you stopped them.

you flinched, preparing for your defeat, “fine.”

hange sat back down and looked your face up and down, “what was that, my dear?”

“i said fine! you... you... won.”

“i won what, my darling?”

“you won... the game... that i started.”

you screamed internally. this was not the plan at all. but, your infatuation with your section commander will always beat out any pride you have.

hange smiled, “good. now, i said i would do what you want. so, what do you want, darling?”

“i want...” for the first time since the game started you felt a tinge of embarrassment, “... i want... you.. to..”

“to what?”

hange knew they were still winning even though the game was over.

“i want you to.. touch me.”

“where?” hange asked immediately, a wild grin on their face.

“my.. you know.” you motioned towards your lower areas.

“no, i don't know. could you tell me, darling?” hange asked, fake innocence on their face.

you swallowed your embarrassment, “i want you to touch my pussy. now... please?”

hange looked down at you and leaned close to your ear, “that's all you had to say my, dear.”

hange unbuttoned your pants with a quickness you'd never seen before, and played with your sensitive pussy over your panties. you moaned at the contact but felt unsatisfied, feeling a finger through the cloth wasn't enough for you. you needed more.

“more...” you managed to say before you felt a finger play with your clit over the cloth.

hange, thank god, didn't ask for what “more” meant and simply nodded, they pulled off your panties and your cunt was exposed to the cold air.

you shivered before you felt a long finger slip in and your huff turned into a long broken moan. you felt a little like a virgin being touched for the first time. hange deftly played with your clit with one finger and used another finger to slip into you, joining the first one. you drooled onto hange's shoulder, hiding your face there, the pleasure begining to spike and become too much, too much, too-

suddenly, hange stopped.

you whined and pushed their shoulder lightly, urging them to continue.

you felt a hand thread into your hair and suddenly pull you back. you were met with dark eyes and tight lips.

“you like to look at me, don't you, my dear?” asked hange, as if they didn't already know the answer.

you nodded.

hange pulled the hand that was still threaded in your hair back. you winced at the pain but felt a pulse in your core. hange pulled you closer to their face.

“use your words.”

you felt you heart flutter at the commanding tone hange was using, it reminded you of the way they spoke to the priest they dangled over the wall two days ago, “yes, yes i do.” you responded breathing shakily.

hange nodded, satisfied with your answer, and pulled you into a rough kiss. you moaned into it and let your tongue wander the inside of hange's mouth. it was definitely on the wetter side of kisses you had, but it was with hange so it didn't matter. just as you were getting into it, hange pulled away.

you looked up at her, confusion on your face.

“you can't look at me if we're kissing, my dear. please do keep your eyes on me.”

you nodded vigorously and urged hange to touch you again.

they laughed lightly and continued their ministrations.

you felt overwhelmed by pleasure, a noise was ripped from your throat as hange's fingers pumped in and out of your wet cunt. you saw hange take their fingers out, lick them, and put them back into your pussy. that made you tighten up around their fingers. and that action did not go unnoticed by them.

“you liked that?” hange purred in your ear. “well, there's more where that came from”

you stared at hange confused before you were moved onto hange's bed and placed on your back.

before you could sit up you were pushed back down, “don't move, my dear.”

suddenly you felt a wet tongue on your clit and gasped loudly. you looked down at hange, “you wanted me to taste you, right? well here it is.” then their face went down between your thighs, as they smirked before returning to your pussy like they were starved of it.

you could no longer hold back the noises coming out of your throat as you gasped because hange's tongue. you felt a finger enter you whilst they lapped at your folds and suddenly you could feel a familiar peak approaching you.

“hange, hange, 'm gonna – i'm-”

“i said open your eyes not open your mouth, darling.”

your eyes rolled to the back of your head until suddenly your orgasm washed over you like the force of a tidal wave. you might've screamed but you don't know because you're too busy on focusing on the fact that it's hange bringing you this pleasure. it's hange, it's hange, it's hange it's-

“yes, it is me, love?”

you opened your eyes to see them looking down at you lovingly.

oh, you had sad that out loud.

“hi.” you said dumbly.

hange laughed loudly, “hi darling. how are you feeling?”

“i'm good,” you sighed loudly, “i'm definitely good.”

“that's wonderful, my dear.” hange replied as they got up to retrieve your panties and slacks.

“did you, like, you know...” you trailed off.

hange seemed to picked up what you meant immediately, “did i cum? no, but i don't need to. my focus was making you cum.”

a light blush arose on your cheeks but you ignored it, “whatever, if you're sure.”

hange came back over to you and sat you up, “let's get you cleaned up darling.”

“alright. but i do have one question for you.”

“what is it?”

“how did you figure out what i was doing was a challenge. you know the whole 'looking at you all the time' stuff.”

hange stared at you and raised an eyebrow, “dear, i'm a literal genius. i may be crazy, but i'm not stupid.”

you turned away and huffed, “well i was just asking a question, jeez.”

before you could stalk off and huff about being hurt, hange hugged you from behind and settled their head on your shoulder, “and for the record, i do like you in return.”

you straightened up immediately and turned around to face hange and smirked as you leaned in closer to the taller section commander, “oh, well who wouldn't.”

“veryyy cocky for someone who was just screaming my name 5 minutes ago.” hange said curiously - faking furrowing their brows.

you pushed their shoulder, “yeah, yeah whatever.”

the both of you giggled before settling on the bed to spend the night.

“it's gonna be hard.. you know, being lovers in this type of situation.” hange said quietly.

“i know, but it's worth it as long as i get to keep my eyes on you.”

the end.


End file.
